


Dance With Me

by honeydewdrop



Category: Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewdrop/pseuds/honeydewdrop
Summary: Lawrence and Holo are trapped together during a snow storm.
Relationships: Holo/Kraft Lawrence
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> (this story takes place shortly after the season 2 finale of the anime. this story is also my first pure fluff/romance work! i was very inspired by the current weather when i wrote this fan fiction. there is just something about being all cozy inside while it snows that makes one feel romantic.)

The first flake of snow lands perfectly on her nose. Holo had warned Lawrence of the impending snow as they climbed into the wagon that morning but he had brushed her off, stating the sky was too clear and too beautiful. It was the perfect day for traveling and he was actually enjoying the nip of the cold air, fresh in his lungs. 

As the sky slowly clouded, adding a gray haze to the world around them, she continued to nag at him, imploring him to seek shelter. If the winter storm was going to be as bad as she predicted, they would surely be stuck. They might be able to seek shelter under the tarp of the wagon, but that would leave the horse exposed. 

But his pride got the better of him and he refused to admit the heavy clouds above them were full of snow. 

“It is just cloudy. No need to worry so much,” Lawrence chuckled nervously. 

Holo had huffed and stopped pestering him. He would soon learn. 

She now laughs as the snowflake quickly melts against her warm skin.

“Oh Lawrence! Do you feel that?” she smirks and pushes her weight into him. 

Lawrence looks up at the sky and holds out his hand to catch the fluffy flakes. 

“Admit it, Lawrence!” she smirks, her ruby eyes glinting with the satisfaction of being correct. 

“Fine,” he says with a defeated sigh.

With a triumphant hum, Holo rubs her face against Lawrence’s arm. 

“So...now that you have admitted to being a fool, what are we going to do?” she asks. 

“Well...I guess all we can do is hope we see someplace to seek shelter. I would rather not camp out in the snow.” 

“I would rather not either. This human form is much too delicate for such elements as snow.” 

“Might as well pick up the pace and hope we find something,” Lawrence says. He makes a clicking sound with his tongue and adjusts the reins, urging the horse to pick up the pace. 

Holo shivers before snuggling into Lawrence. She glances up at his face and sees a faint blush forming on his cheeks. 

They hadn’t spoken about his confession in Lenos or the fact that he had kissed her. She didn’t mind the kiss, in fact, it made her heart race when he had brought his lips to hers. His lips had been warm, swollen and a little rough from the beating he had taken, but warm nonetheless. 

It didn’t make sense to talk about his confession of love at the time because Holo and Lawrence had been more concerned about escaping Lenos. Since then, no time had felt like the right time. Enough time had passed that the swelling in his face had gone down and the only evidence left of his injuries was the faint shadowing of an almost healed bruise under his eye. 

“What about that barn?” Lawrence says, pointing towards a wooden structure not too far off in the distance. 

Holo yawns. She had dozed off. She looks around and sees the snow is now falling rapidly. The snow now blankets the ground, blades of dead grass barely poke above the snow adding patches of brown to an otherwise white field of view. 

“Would the farmer who owns that barn be upset to have strangers using his barn for shelter?” Holo asks. 

“I actually don’t think that barn is in use. See how the door is wide open? I think it was being used, the doors would be closed to keep the animals inside warm,” he explains. 

Holo nods, grateful shelter has been found. If they had traveled much longer, they would have ended up trapped in the middle of a blizzard. 

-  
-  
-

The wind howls, shaking the walls of the abandoned barn. The horse knickers softly from its stall, expressing dissatisfaction with the noise of the blizzard. Holo combs her tail and glances at Lawrence who is sitting against the wall, eyes closed. 

“Are you sleeping, Lawrence?” Holo asks softly. 

Lawrence opens one eye and offers Holo a soft smile. “Not at all. Just trying to relax a little.” 

A pout forms on Holo’s mouth as she continues to groom her tail. Now would be the perfect time to talk to Lawrence about what happened back in Lenos. Her heart picks up speed at the thought of their discussing feelings. What if he had said those things in the heat of the moment? What if he had only kissed her because emotions were running high? 

“I -” she begins.

“Remember the festival in Kumersun?” he cuts her off before she can really start her sentence. 

“Yes…” she responds, unsure of where he is going with this. 

“Remember how we danced together?” 

Holo stops grooming her tail and looks at Lawrence. 

He opens both eyes and locks his gaze with Holo’s, his violet eyes shimmering in the dim light of the lantern they lit.

“Yes. I do,” Holo responds warily. 

“Would you like to dance with me again?” 

Holo’s heart jumps in her chest. She would love nothing more than to be pressed against his body, hand in his as he gently twirls her around. 

“But we have no music?” she tilts her head in question. 

“I can make us some,” Lawrence says, rising to his feet. 

He walks over to her and holds out his hand, offering Holo to take it. 

“And just how are you going to do that?” Holo asks with a giggle, placing her hand in his. 

Lawrence assists Holo to her feet with ease before wrapping an arm around her waist. Holo places a hand on Lawrence’s shoulder, her other hand’s fingers interlacing with his. 

He begins to hum a tune, something vaguely familiar to Holo, but not enough so that she could hum along. She considers teasing him but decides against it, instead leaning her head against his chest. 

Despite the low rumbling of his humming echoing in his chest, Holo can still hear his heart beat. She smiles to herself as she listens to his slightly racing heart, revealing that he is indeed flustered to be in such close proximity to her. 

She closes her eyes and gets lost in the wordless song, the thrum of his heart, his warmth, and their harmonized swaying rhythm. He is just a human but she feels so comforted in his arms, savoring the moments she can be close to him like this before they must part. 

“Holo?” she hears Lawrence murmur softly. 

“Yes?” she says, keeping her eyes closed. 

“I meant what I said.” 

Holo raises her head to look him in the eyes. 

“Please clarify what you mean, Lawrence.” 

“I meant it when I said that I love you.” 

Holo’s heart flutters and she can feel a flush forming on her cheeks.

“Do you realize what you are saying to me?” she responds, feeling flustered. 

“I do,” he says, bending down to bring his lips to hers. 

His lips are softer this time, feeling like warm velvet against her own. She sighs into his kiss, savoring the gentle comfort of his mouth. Holo feels her tail begin to softly sway back and forth. 

Lawrence slowly pulls his lips from hers, keeping his mouth close enough to hers that she can feel his breath tickle her cheek. His eyes shimmer with tenderness as he meets her gaze. 

“Again,” she whispers before leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> (thank you for reading to the end! it means a lot to me! forgive me if this felt a little off in any sort of way. i have only just recently finished the anime. i plan to read the manga soon!)


End file.
